tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ai Subeki
Ai Subeki (Mew Murabudou) is the first memeber and leader of the Berii Mew Mews they are the sister Mew Group to The Original Mew Mews, The Berii Mew Mews Work on the South Side of Tokyo. The Berii Mew Mews consist of Ai, Hanami and Jun (A.K.A Mew Murabudou, Mew Cherri and Mew MidoriBudou) '' Profile: '' *'Race: '''Human *'Nationality: ' Irish (Moved to Japan) *'Age: 16 *'Birthday: '''July 11th *'Star Sign: 'Cancer *'Gender: 'Female *'Alias: 'Mew MuraBudou (Purple Grape) *'Blood Type: B *'Height: '''5'0 *'Weight:' 119lbs *'Hobby: ' Drawing, Karaoke, Singing, Skating *'Favourite Subject: '''English and P.E *'Least Favourite Subject: Mathematics *'Favourite Colour: '''Purple and Pink *'Favourite Flower: 'Rose and Hibiscus *'Favourite Food: 'Candy, Popcorn and Noodles *'Least Favourite Food: 'Vegtables and Lemons *'Favourite Music: Rock and Upbeat Music *'Least Favourite Music:' Screamo and Rap *'Favourite Song: Under the Sea by A*teen (Most Upbeat Music) *'Saying:' "''Change the Stereotype!" *'Most Used Words:' "Nyan" "Hoe?" "Ne"" *'Likes:' Candy, Video Games, Manga, Singing and being a Mew Mew *'Dislikes:' Ponytails on men, Homework, Salt and Crime *'Mew Team:' Berii Mew Mew *'Team Mates: Hanami Akahono and Mew MidoriBudou Family Little is known about Ai's family other then her sister Jun who is also a Mew Mew she is Mew MidoriBudou. They call eachother 'Midori' and 'Mura' for short. They do have parents but they are un-named and only spoken of once. Story Ai Was just a normall girl with an everyday boring old life but from reading manga all the time always wished for a more exciting life while in north side of tokyo with her family at a boring a museum Ai was invited to Cafe Mew Mew by Ryou. Ai wonder off trying to find Cafe Mew Mew, When she found the cafe she went in and met all Mew Mews, After having some cake she decided to hed back to her parents, once she got outside the store a lazy shot at her and she fell nconscious. She saw a Andes Mountain Cat appeare before her and got absorbed into herself. When she woke her D.N.A was infused she though it was a dream. Personality Ai is very energectic, ditzy and happy-go-lucky and trys to stay positive even in rough situations, Although She's often quick to anger, She is quite dense, naïve and clumsy but very fridendly and trys to be nice to eveyone (Try being the word). She's also quite dorky and fun-loving and always on the go. She talks quite fast which sometimes leaves even her friends not being able to understand a word she says. She quite the dreamer and often drifts off into her own world. She is the youngest out of her team and so she's treeted as the 'baby' of the group and is often called by the affectionate nickname 'baby mew'. She has bad eating habbits that often get her a scolding from Hanami over it. She has an older sister named Jun who is also a Mew Mew she is Mew MidoriBudou. They call eachother 'Midori' and 'Mura' for short. Appearance In human form Ai has short blonde Hair and blue eyes mostly in pigtails but sometimes down, She's 5'0 in height. Cute and is told by her friends that her shortness in height adds 'Moe Points'. Most the time she wears casual and even a bit boyish cloths but she also love to wear dresses and skirts. She's quite baby faced so she doesn't look her age. The uniform for the cafe she works in (see below under Berii Mew Mews) is pink. In Mew Form Ai's hair changes violet Purple and her name changes to Mew MuraBudou and grows White Cat Ears and Tail with a dark purple ribbon at the and with a bell and her hair down. She wears a violet dress with matching arm and legbands and a choker on her neck. She has dark purple gloves and Boots. She grows fangs. Her Mew mark is a purple heart with a grape on her chest. Powers Mew MuraBudou's element is Love so most of her attacks revolve around love and also her Metamorphosis has allot of hearts and 'love related colors' '''Ribbon LoveBerii Glow is the name of Ai's attack Berii Mew Mews Berii Mew Mews is MuraBudou's team they are the Tokyo City south side Mew Mews. They are a separate group to the actually Mew Mews but have a close bond with them. She is the team leader but sometimes Jun takes the lead as she's in second command, when Mew Murabudou is in charge she is normally clumsy and over-the top and sometimes bossy. They have a mistery mew who pops up now and then to help them, They later find out her name is Mew Steaki. The Berii Mew Mews have there own Cafe over the south side of Tokyo called 'Wonderland' where they work part-time, it also serves as there 'home base'. All of them have different uniforms in there own colors. Berii Mew Mews Jun Subeki/ Mew MidoriBudou Jun is Ai's sister and as such she has a sister relationship with her. They are very close and enjoy spending time together although they do have there fights. Jun looks after Ai and feels she needs to protect her as she is her little sister, At first Jun wasn't happy with the idea of Ai being a Mew Mew but she grew to be ok with it espically after she became one aswell. Hanami / Mew Cherri Hanami and Ai are close frineds since they were young and they also have a sort of sister relatioship, Hanami often scolds Ai for her bad eating habbits and trys to get her to eat healthy much to Ai's dislike. Hanami also calls Ai rude but affectionate nicknames like 'Kozu' and 'Gaki' which often makes Ai mad although this shows that Hamani feels close enough to her to call her such names and know that she won't take them the wrong way. Tokyo Mew Mew's Ichigo Momomiya / Mew Ichigo Ai gets along well with Ichigo as they are similar personality wise and they both change into cats. They sometimes hang out together and when the Berii Mew Mews visit Cafe Mew Mew they are often seen talking to eachother. They even work together sometimes when fighting villians. Ai is older then ichigo but acts mostly the same as her. Mint Aizawa / Mew Mint Ai also gets along well with Mint, When the Berii Mew Mews visit Cafe Mew Mew she sometimes joins mint when she has her afternoon tea except Ai has hot chocolate as tea is 'too bland' for her. She likes when mint shows her ballet dancing skills and goes to most of her ballet recitals to cheer mint on. Quotes "The Lasin Board? is that 'cause he's asian?!"-- Ai to Hamani "Does it go upside down?!"-- Ai to Hanami about a water ride in Disneyland Tokyo Trivia *Ai can't swim but she loves water and going to the beach *The smell or taste of lemons make her gag and occasionally get sick *When serving costomers/taking orders she roller-skates from tabel to table *She doesn't like fish which is ironic since she's a cat